The present invention relates to a joint and a method of utilising same and more particularly the invention relates to a multipurpose joint for use in a large variety of fields as will become apparent from the following description.
There are known several types of joints, the most common are known as universal joints which are designed to transmit rotational movement from one shaft to another in a case where the shafts are at an angular relation to one another and not co-axial. Other types of joints are usually either rigid joints or flexible joints.